Pairs of enzymes catalyzing identical reactions, except for a single stereochemical constraint are being compared. Using labeled active site directed modifying agents radioactive peptides are being studied as to their primary structure. Also, the nature of functional groups participating in catalysis is being investigated as well as the stereochemical constraints imposed upon active site directed alkylating agents by these enzymes.